C'était évident, et pourtant
by Liloo chan
Summary: Gojyo s'amuse, du moins il le pense. Sanzo subit... jusqu'à ce que... Shounen ai.


**Titre :** C'était évident et pourtant…

**Genre : **Romance Yaoï, un peu de POV (très peu)

**Couple :** Gojyo X Sanzo

**Note :** Les charismatiques personnages de Saiyuki ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, ils sont les enfants de la talentueuse kazuya Minekura, et ceci pour le meilleur… ( Cette fiction n'a donc aucun but lucratif !)

Sinon, c'est la première fois que j'écris une fanfiction… Rectification, que j'écris tout court. Je veux dire quelque chose qui fait plus d'une page ! Enfin bon, tout ça pour dire que j'espère avoir su exprimer correctement mes idées et que le style n'est pas trop lourd… ( si jamais on peut parler de style… lol !). Au fait, les phrases en _italique_ sont les pensées des personnages.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Quand on aime on doute de tout. Quand on est aimé on ne doute de rien. »

**

* * *

****POV Gojyo :**

Pathétique, tu es vraiment pathétique ! C'est ce que tu me dirais, hein ?… Je fixe toujours mon verre. Je ne serais dire depuis combien de temps. Je m'aperçois alors qu'il est vide. Je n'avais pas remarqué. J'en recommande un autre. Ca doit être le quinzième maintenant, peut-être plus, de toute façon je m'en moque éperdument.

Je réalise soudain le calme qui règne autour de moi. Le bar n'est détenu plus que par trois pauvres ivrognes qui se noient dans leur boisson, dès fois qu'ils y trouveraient quelque chose d'intéressant. Ce soir, je fais partie du lot. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour je me laisserais aller de la sorte. Quelle heure est t-il ? Bah, je m'en fous aussi…

Se réfugier dans l'alcool, en voilà une idée ! Quel est l'écervelé qui a dit que cela aidait à oublier ? Je me sens encore plus mal. Je me sens… au bord des larmes. Non, qu'est-ce que je raconte, je suis le grand Sha Gojyo, le séducteur invétéré qui fait chavirer les cœurs et tourner les têtes.

J'ai toujours eu confiance en moi, en mon charme et en mon savoir-faire en amour. En Amour,… encore une connerie ! Ce n'était pas de l'amour ! … Toutes ces filles pour passer des nuits douces… Du réconfort peut-être, sûrement… Mais alors, que m'est-il arrivé ?

Je croyais être fort, vraiment. Je croyais mon cœur indomptable. Je croyais que ce que je ressentais pour toi n'était qu'une attirance physique, une envie, un défi de conquérir un cœur tout aussi indomptable. Je croyais… je… L'imbécile prétentieux que j'étais ne savais rien du tout, il ne savait rien ! Ne se doutait même pas de l'ampleur de la chose ! Quelque chose de trop gros, d'inconnu, d'effrayant…

Tu as raison, je suis pathétique. Mais c'est de ta faute aussi ! Que t'ai-je fait pour que tu me fasses un truc comme ça ? Tu n'avais pas le droit. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les faibles, et je ne pense pas l'avoir vraiment été, jusqu'à ce que …tu viennes à moi, comme ça, sans prévenir.

Je t'avais sous-estimé et je m'étais sur-estimé. Toi, tu avais compris que ce n'était pas un jeu, et moi, moi…aveugle et fier, je n'avais rien vu venir. Cette chose qui me dépasse… Tiens, mon verre est à nouveau vide…comme ce que j'ai laissé entre nous.

Quand j'y pense, je me dégoûte de t'en vouloir après ce que j'ai osé te faire. A toi, toi que je pensais incapable de ressentir le moindre désir. Je savais que tu avais peur, je pouvais sentir ton corps trembler contre le mien. Et pourtant, tu étais prêt à te donner à moi, à partager ce que tu n'avais jamais osé auparavant, apparemment sûr de ton choix.

Tu es fort, bien plus que je ne l'imaginais. Et moi, misérable comme jamais, je t'ai délibérément planté là, sans même me retourner pour faire face à ton regard que je savais blessé. Je ne pensais pourtant pas que la lâcheté faisait partie de mes défauts.

Oh, vous pouvez rire, après tout c'est vrai que cela pourrait être comique… si je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir fait la plus grosse connerie de toute ma vie. Le grand Sha Gojyo, qui allonge les femmes comme il allume ses clopes, est incapable de faire l'amour. Coucher sans sentiment est comme une seconde nature pour moi, mais avec c'est une autre histoire…

Et je me retrouve seul, dans ce bar miteux, à me lamenter sur mon impardonnable erreur. Comment pourrais-tu me pardonner d'avoir été aussi stupide, de ne pas avoir su prendre ce que tu me donnais enfin.

Je l'ai compris bien trop tard, mais maintenant je sais que finalement tout ce que je désirais c'était ton amour, Genjyo Sanso.

**Fin POV Gojyo**

**……………**

Quelques jours plus tôt…

Gojyo était assis au bord de la fenêtre de la chambre d'hôtel qu'il partageait avec ses compagnons. Il regardait pensivement la rue animée qu'il surplombait, attendant le retour d'Hakkaï et de Goku qui étaient sortis acheter des vivres pour les prochains jours. Il se mit à chercher quelque chose dans la poche de son blouson. _Merde ! Plus de clopes, et en plus j'ai oublié_ _de dire aux autres d'en prendre_.

Il entendit alors la porte de la pièce grincer au moment où celle-ci s'ouvrit. Un mince sourire se dessina sur son visage à la vue de la personne qui faisait son entrée, cigarette dans une main et journal local dans l'autre. Cette dernière ne le regarda pas, s'occupant plutôt de s'installer confortablement sur une chaise proche de la table centrale.

Elle prit une seconde pour poser délicatement ses lunettes ovales sur son nez et croiser ses jambes cachées par l'interminable robe blanche avant d'ouvrir la première page du journal. Le tabac incandescent diffusait une fumée opaque qui venait torturer de manière plus que tentante les narines du roux. Son addiction lui criait d'agir.

-« Sanzo ? » Le nom fut presque soufflé.

-« Hum ? » Se contenta de répondre le moine sans détourner le regard d'un article qui semblait passionnant.

-« T'aurais pas une clope ? » Le ton de la requête fut doux, peut-être trop, ce qui fit sortir le blond de sa lecture et lever les yeux améthystes dans les rubis. Le prêtre considéra Gojyo un bref instant puis retourna à sa précédente occupation.

-« T'ch » Sanzo réajusta ses lunettes et passa à la page suivante de son journal afin de poursuivre son passe-temps préféré. _Plus égoïste tu meurs !_ Pensa le métis. Mais alors qu'il secouait la tête en signe d'indignation, il remarqua que le bonze enfouit une main dans les replies de sa robe pour en sortir un petit objet rectangulaire.

Son cerveau ne sut plus comment fonctionner durant un court moment lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un paquet de Hi-Lite. Non, ce n'était pas un paquet de Marlboro mais bien de Hi-Lite. Il se le redit une fois dans sa tête comme pour bien confirmer sa vision. _Je dois être dans une autre dimension…Je vois que ça !_

-« C'est ça que tu cherches ? » Interrogea le blond d'une voix ferme mais à la fois…. douce ? La question ramena l'homme aux cheveux vermeilles à la réalité. Cependant, il ne bougea pas pendant un moment, prenant le temps de réfléchir à l'action qui allait suivre. Il se décida à abandonner le rebord de la fenêtre pour approcher lentement la table et attrapa le paquet si gentiment proposé. Tout en extirpant une cigarette de l'emballage qu'il venait d'ouvrir, il écouta attentivement le moine qui semblait vouloir se justifier.

-« Je savais que tu n'en avais plus et je ne voulais pas que tu m'en demandes toutes les cinq minutes, alors en allant acheter mes Marlboro j'ai aussi pris tes Hi-Lite. » _Tiens, tiens, tu_ _savais que je n'en avais plus. Merci de te soucier autant de mon confort…_ s'amusa intérieurement le roux.

_Un point pour toi ! Le jeu continue !_ Il porta la cigarette à ses lèvres et se mit à dévisager le bonze. Se sentant fixé, celui-ci, qui n'avait pas une seule fois regardé le métis depuis la demande de ce dernier, le scruta en retour avec des yeux interrogateurs.

-« Si on m'avait dit que le grand Sanzo Sama pouvait se montrer aussi choux, je ne l'aurais pas cru ! » Il étira ses lèvres dans un sourire provoquant et ses yeux pourpres se firent perçants dans les violets.

-« Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi, erokappa ! » Se défendit le moine.

-« Oh, mais je suis sûr que tu y trouves ton intérêt, beau blond ! » La remarque sonna comme un sarcasme.

-« Urusai ! » Les yeux de Sanzo frémirent une demi-seconde, et il dut s'en apercevoir car il tenta de fuir les yeux de sang en retournant aux nouvelles. Cependant, le bras long et musclé qui se glissa tout autour de ses épaules l'en empêcha. Ces mêmes yeux, qui avaient cherché à s'échapper s'écarquillèrent légèrement lorsque Gojyo prit délicatement entre ses doigts habiles le menton de Sanzo afin de rapprocher leurs deux visages.

-« Tu serais aimable de me donner également du feu. » Et avec ça, il mit en contact les bouts de leurs deux cigarettes dans le but d'allumer la sienne. L'objectif de leur extrême proximité atteinte, le prêtre s'empressa de tourner la tête, rompant ainsi le contact yeux-yeux et menton-doigts. Il n'éloigna cependant pas le bras qui frôlait son cou. Gojyo le nota avec contentement.

-« Et arrêtes de faire ça ! Tiens, je te donne mon briquet, comme ça tu ne pourras plus trouver de prétexte pour te rapprocher de moi ! » Les paroles du blond résonnèrent dans la tête du roux non pas comme un avertissement mais plutôt comme un défi, alors que Sanzo jetait son présent sur la table.

-« Ce qu'il y a de sûr c'est que la modestie ne t'étouffe pas ! Néanmoins, je dois être chanceux aujourd'hui… Deux cadeaux de la part du bloc de glace… Ca me donnerait presque envie te t'embrasser fougueusement ! » Il commença à émettre un rire narquois qui s'acheva presque aussitôt quand il fut capturé par deux prunelles violettes qui semblaient disparaître sous l'assaut de deux iris d'un noir profond et intense. Un regard…qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu chez le blond. Un regard…qui le rendit nerveux.

-« …presque ? » Murmura Sanzo, son regard plongé dans l'autre essayant de trouver une faille.

-« … » Pour le coup, Gojyo ne sut plus quoi rétorquer et soudain mal à l'aise en remarquant la très légère teinte rose sur les joues du bonze, il retira son bras et recula d'un pas, et cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui baissa les yeux, ne pouvant plus supporter ceux qui le questionnaient silencieusement avec exigence.

Un silence pesant s'installa, mais le blond semblait déterminé à ne pas lâcher le roux des yeux, attendant quelque chose…une réponse ? …_Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi Sanzo ?_ Le métis ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il se sentit soulagé lorsque la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit avec panache, laissant entrer les deux qui étaient partis en course.

-« J'espère que vous avez faim ! On a trouvé un tas de choses délicieuses ! » S'exclama Hakkaï en posant les paquets sur la table.

-« Toutes ces courses m'ont creusé ! J'ai faim ! J'ai faim ! J'ai faim ! » Pleurnicha Goku en laissant les derniers paquets au sol.

-« Bakka ! Laisses-lui le temps de préparer le dîner au moins ! » S'énerva Sanzo en assignant un coup de baffeur au jeune yokai. Tous s'interrompirent lorsqu'ils virent l'homme aux cheveux carmins qui semblait vouloir quitter les lieux.

-« Gojyo ?…Tu sais, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps à faire la cuisine, alors… » Voulut préciser Hakkaï.

-« T'inquiètes, j'ai juste besoin de prendre un peu l'air… » Le rassura le métis avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

-« Quelque chose s'est passé en notre absence, Sanzo ? » S'inquiéta l'ancien humain en tendant la carte de la trinité bouddhique au bonze.

-« … » L'interloqué ne dit rien, se contentant de reprendre son bien.

-« Gojyo semblait étrange… » Insista Hakkaï.

-« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Je ne suis pas dans sa tête à ce que je sache ! » L'interrompit le blond d'une voix qui signifiait qu'il s'en moquait et qu'il réclamait le silence. Hakkai n'insista pas d'avantage et se mit à ranger les commissions avec l'aide du plus jeune du groupe.

De son côté, Gojyo était sorti de l'hôtel et s'était trouver un petit banc en bois sur lequel il s'était allongé. Le soleil déclinait petit à petit et une légère brise glissait sur son visage éparpillant sur celui-ci quelques longs cheveux rouges. Il prit entre ses lèvres une cigarette. Une des cigarettes qui avaient été offerte par le moine. Il l'alluma, avec le briquet qui avait également été offert par ce même moine.

Il ferma les paupières et inhala longuement la fumée que le bâtonnet toxique dégageait. Il sourit, profondément plongé dans ses pensées. _Ok,_ _je l'admets, tu m'as mis 100 points d'un coup dans les dents! Tu as voulu me prendre à mon_ _propre jeu et je dois dire que tu as réussi. Mais je ne m'avoue pas vaincu pour autant. Je suis toujours le maître du jeu ! Tiens-toi prêt Genjyo Sanzo, la phase finale de mon plan séduction est lancée !_

Ce genre de pensées motivantes aurait du l'apaiser, mais l'étrange comportement de Sanzo lui retournait l'esprit. En y réfléchissant, il réalisa que le comportement du blond envers lui avait changé il y a déjà bien des semaines de cela et que plus le temps passait, plus le bonze se laissait approcher par lui, et uniquement lui.

_Il ne serait quand même pas_… Il se mit à rire aux éclats. _Qu'est-ce que je vais imaginer moi ? Un cœur aussi froid que le sien… Il semble déjà dégoûté par l'amitié, alors autre chose…Non… Il veut simplement se moquer de moi et de mes manières suggestives. Il sait que j'aime le mettre mal à l'aise et tente d'aller dans mon sens pour que j'arrête enfin de le perturber. Seulement, il ne se doute sûrement pas à quel point j'aime le dérouter…Par conséquent, qu'il ne compte pas sur moi pour abandonner la partie !_

Il écrasa son mégot sous son pied et se leva pour prendre la direction de leur hôtel quand une question perturbante surgit dans sa tête. _Pourquoi je fais tout ça au fait ?_ Ne trouvant pas de réponse immédiate, il se dit qu'il y réfléchirait plus tard et se mit en route.

Après le repas et une partie de Mah-jong, les quatre hommes avaient décidé de se coucher sachant qu'ils reprenaient la route tôt le lendemain. Ils avaient chacun leur propre lit mais étaient tous dans la même pièce. Des ronflements se faisaient entendre depuis un moment déjà, lorsque Gojyo décida de détourner la tête du mur pour jeter un coup d'œil en direction de la personne qui émettait ces sons déplaisants. Son regard tomba sur Goku, dont le lit était dans le prolongement du sien. Il s'appuya sur ses coudes pour contempler les membres du jeune yokai éparpillés aux quatre coins du matelas.

-« Franchement, y'a que lui pour dormir comme ça ! » Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même tout en faisant une grimace pour montrer son écœurement. Ses pupilles glissèrent légèrement à droite pour s'intéresser à Hakkaï qui avait apparemment lui aussi sombré dans un sommeil profond.

L'homme aux cheveux carmins observa quelques minutes le petit dragon blanc enroulé sur lui-même qui était installé comme à son habitude sur le ventre de son maître. Gojyo trouva apaisant les montées et descentes patientes de l'animal qui s'accordaient à la respiration de l'ancien humain.

Il se rallongea sur le dos, puis roula sur sa droite pour faire face au lit qui était juste à côté du sien. Il surprit deux prunelles améthystes, qui au contact des prunelles rubis disparurent immédiatement sous deux paupières pâles. _Ah ça non, je t'ai pris sur le fait, tu ne t'en sortiras pas cette fois ! _Le métis décida d'user de son charme.

Il s'appuya sur son coude, sa main maintenant sa tête. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent pour dessiner un de ses sourires les plus envoûtants et ses yeux se firent insistants sur le moine. Quand il fut satisfait de sa position, il prit une voix très sensuelle et dit doucement pour ne pas réveiller les deux autres, mais de manière intelligible pour le blond :

-« Tu ne dors pas non plus, beauté blonde ? Tu attends peux-être que ton doux prince viennes réchauffer et donner un peu de couleur à tes lèvres si pâles ? » La remarque eut un effet immédiat. Le bonze réouvrit les yeux pour les planter dans ceux du demi-sang avec fierté. Ce dernier le fixa plus intensément en retour en signe de provocation.

Cependant, il reteint son souffle à l'action silencieuse et inattendue du moine. Celui-ci laissa ses yeux lentement glisser sur le corps du roux, le dévisagent de la tête aux pieds, semblant même le déshabiller, puis il les releva au niveau du visage de l'homme qui ne souriait plus et dont les yeux tremblaient légèrement à présent.

Le demi-yokai put lire clairement à ce moment là dans les yeux de l'autre, que celui-ci était prêt à relever le défi. _En es-tu seulement capable ?_ La remarque était inaudible, mais Gojyo aurait pu jurer qu'il l'avait bel et bien entendu. Une fois encore, il se retrouva incapable de formuler des mots.

Et encore une fois durant la même journée, il baissa ses yeux pourpres laissant ainsi la victoire aux améthystes. Il pensait la partie finie quand il entendit le lit du blond grincer faiblement, alors que celui-ci se levait. Il releva les yeux à la soudaine proximité de Sanzo, qui s'était arrêté devant lui et lui faisait face.

-« J'ai besoin d'une clope et d'un peu d'air frais… » Une fois de plus, le métis aurait juré avoir entendu « _Tu me suis ? _» Le moine ne bougea pas pendant un moment et continua à fixer le demi-sang avec des yeux à l'expression indéchiffrable, comme s'il attendait quelque chose…ou quelqu'un. Ne relevant aucun signe gestuel ou verbal de la part du roux, le blond se dirigea sans bruit vers la porte qu'il ouvrit.

Cependant, avant de la franchir, il marqua une pause pendant trois secondes, montrant son dos à l'homme aux cheveux carmins, puis ferma doucement la porte derrière lui. Gojyo entendit Sanzo s'éloigner dans le couloir de l'hôtel. Il expira alors profondément et réalisa qu'il avait retenu son souffle pendant un bon moment. Il porta une de ses mains sur sa poitrine et fut surpris de constater que le rythme des battements de son cœur s'était sensiblement accéléré.

Il avait rêvé ou le blond l'avait implicitement invité à le suivre ? _Ce n'est quand même pas ce foutu moine dépravé qui me met mal à l'aise ! Ca ne va pas du tout, il est en train de renverser les rôles ! Non, pas question que je me laisse piéger cette fois. Je ne te suivrai pas. N'y comptes pas ! C'est vrai, je reconnais que tu as su m'intimider une nouvelle fois…_

_Tu es convaincu que tout ce que je sais faire c'est parler, et bien mon cher petit bonze, j'ai hâte de voir la tête stupéfaite et choquée que tu vas faire quand je passerai à l'action ! Je te jure que tu ne vas pas t'en remettre ! _Sur ce, il se tourna sur le côté, faisant à nouveau face au mur et ferma les yeux pour tenter de s'endormir, ce qui fut impossible avant le retour de Sanzo.

Celui-ci était revenu une demi-heure après être sorti de la pièce. Il s'assit sur son lit, et pour quelques minutes, il observa tristement le métis qui lui montrait son dos. Le paquet de cigarettes dans ses mains n'avait pas été ouvert… Il déposa ensuite les Marlboro sur la table de chevet et se faufila sous les draps avant d'enfin fermer les yeux pour la dernière fois cette nuit.

**……………**

Deux jours étaient passés. Comme d'habitude, le groupe de Sanzo avait été attaqué par une bande de yokai dont ils n'avaient eu aucun mal à se débarrasser. Le ciel s'assombrissait à la venue du soir et les quatre voyageurs décidèrent de s'arrêter pour monter leur tente. C'était la deuxième nuit à la belle étoile qu'ils devaient passer. Ils avaient fait un feu pour faire cuire la nourriture que l'ancien humain avait comme à l'accoutumée aimablement préparé, et se mirent à la déguster.

-« Eh, c'est mon morceau que t'es en train de prendre là, erokappa ! » Se mit subitement à crier Goku.

-« T'as vu ton nom dessus peut-être ? Bakkasaru ! » Se moqua Gojyo en mettant dans sa bouche ce que réclamait le yokai.

-« Ah !…Ca, tu vas me le payer ! » Menaça ce dernier en se jetant sur le roux pour tenter de récupérer son dû. La confrontation n'eut pas vraiment le temps de commencer, que le légendaire éventail vint s'abattre avec force et à plusieurs reprises sur la tête du jeune homme aux yeux d'or.

-« Mais c'est pas juste ! Pourquoi tu ne le frappes pas lui aussi ? » S'indigna Goku.

-« C'est toi qui as commencé, saru ! De plus, Sanzo n'a pas… » Le demi-sang n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car tous s'arrêtèrent en observant le moine se lever d'un coup, abandonnant son assiette pour s'éloigner de ses compagnons, sans rien dire.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il a Sanzo ? » Demanda le yokai d'un air inquiet.

-« Je ne sais pas, mais il n'a pas dit un mot depuis le dernier village… » Répondit l'homme au monocle. « Tu n'as pas une idée Gojyo ? »

-« Pourquoi je devrais en avoir une ? » Questionna celui-ci de manière perplexe.

-« Et bien, je ne connais pas la raison, mais j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il cherche à t'éviter. Mais je me trompe peut-être… » Expliqua Hakkaï « Tu devrais aller lui parler pour tirer ça au clair, je pense… » Ajouta t-il.

-« Ce gars n'est pas mon problème, qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut ! »

**…**

Malgré ses vives paroles, le roux s'éloigna du campement à son tour quelques instants plus tard et partit à la recherche du bonze.

Il le trouva plus loin, allongé sur l'herbe fraîche à contempler les étoiles. _Voilà l'occasion que j'attendais. Enfin seuls tous les deux. A moi de jouer ! _Le demi-sang s'approcha doucement du blond et s'assit à côté de lui sans un mot. Celui-ci, perturbé par la présence non désirée, releva le torse pour se mettre en position assise également. D'un air frustré, il sortit une cigarette de son paquet et la coinça entre ses lèvres.

-« Puisque tu viens me déranger, sers au moins à quelque chose et prêtes-moi ton briquet ! J'ai laissé les allumettes à Hakkaï. »

-« Tu me fais la gueule ? » Lui demanda calmement l'homme aux cheveux carmins, tout en lui tendant l'objet demandé.

-« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! » Répondit le moine d'une voix froide en allumant sa cigarette. Il rendit ensuite le briquet à son propriétaire.

-« J'ai fait quelque chose qui ne t'a pas plu ? » Insista Gojyo, toujours sur un ton serein.

-« T'ch, tu n'as rien fait, strictement rien fait ! » Sanzo cracha presque ses mots. Il semblait en colère à présent. Ce qui étonna le métis, c'est qu'il réalisa que les paroles du blond sonnèrent comme un reproche, alors qu'il venait de lui affirmer qu'il n'avait rien fait.

-« Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Ou plutôt, que veux-tu que je fasse ? » Le roux sourit à sa propre remarque pleine de sous-entendus.

-« Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question ! » Répliqua le bonze en grinçant des dents.

-« Mais, je n'attends rien de toi… Toi, tu attends quelque chose…de moi ? » A ces mots, le moine tourna le dos au demi-yokai et dit presque indistinctement :

-« Il faut que ça s'arrête. Tu ne comprends décidément rien… bakka ! » Gojyo, qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'essayait de lui dire certes, très maladroitement Sanzo, se plaça délicatement derrière ce dernier afin de l'entourer de ses jambes et de poser ses larges mains sur ses épaules.

-« Ce que je comprends, c'est que tu as grandement besoin de te détendre, beau blond ! »

-« Gojyo… » Sanzo voulut protester et se dégager de l'emprise du roux, mais il devait bien admettre que le massage que l'autre homme lui administrait sur le haut de son dos lui faisait un bien fou. Il s'arrêta de parler et se laissa faire. Il ne pouvait voir le sourire railleur et satisfait du demi-sang. _On va voir jusqu'où tu es capable d'aller, Sanzo Sama ! _Pensa celui-ci. Gojyo fit glisser le haut de la robe du bonze jusqu'à sa taille et sentit le corps capturé entre ses membres se tendre.

-« Fais-moi confiance… » Chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille de sa proie de manière sensuelle. Cela eut pour effet de faire frissonner légèrement Sanzo, qui ne fit pourtant rien pour arrêter le métis. Ce dernier replaça ses mains sur les épaules claires à présent découvertes et permit à ses doigts de s'insérer plus profondément dans la peau à l'allure fragile.

Il massa lentement les épaules, prenant le temps de tracer avec ses doigts les contours de chaque muscle, puis s'attaqua aux omoplates recouvertes par le débardeur en cuir noir. Il remonta vers la nuque et passa ses longs doigts dans le col du moine pour être en contact direct avec sa peau, dégageant au passage les fins cheveux dorés.

Ce même moine, qui avait fait un effort surhumain pour ne pas montrer qu'il prenait du plaisir aux fermes et douces tortures de son bourreau, ne put se contenir plus longtemps et laissa échapper de ses lèvres un faible gémissement de pure satisfaction. Le roux se mit alors à trembler légèrement d'excitation. Il n'avait jamais entendu Sanzo s'exprimer de la sorte.

Toute pensée s'évada de sa tête. Tout ce qu'il savait sur le moment, c'était qu'il voulait entendre à nouveau l'homme gémir sous la pression de ses mains. Il le voulait bien plus que le soit disant jeu qu'il pensait mener ne devait le faire. Ses mains descendirent tout le long de la colonne vertébrale du bonze, gagnant lentement mais sûrement ses reins.

Elles s'infiltrèrent sous le haut moulant et effleurèrent la peau nue du blond. A cet instant, Gojyo crut qu'il était perdu, sachant qu'il était indubitablement allé trop loin. Cependant, au lieu de se retrouver avec le Smith & Wesson braqué sur sa tempe comme il s'y attendait, il fut stupéfait d'entendre un nouveau gémissement, plus long, plus demandeur ?

Le demi-sang se sentit un peu dépassé. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec Sanzo. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être lui qui semblait se délecter à son contact. _J'ai compris, il est en train de se foutre de moi. Il essaye de me troubler. Il ne veut pas s'avouer vaincu ! Si c'est comme ça _…

Il fut coupé dans sa pensée en entendant la voix de Goku au loin qui semblait les chercher. Sanzo, qui avait également entendu l'appel de leurs deux noms, sortit vite de sa léthargie et fit presque tomber au sol Gojyo en se levant brusquement.

Il réajusta nerveusement son débardeur avant de recouvrir la partie supérieure de son corps avec le haut de sa robe qui avait été abandonné quelques instants plus tôt. L'homme aux cheveux vermeilles remarqua alors que le moine avaient les joues recouvertes d' un rouge profond, et que celui-ci lui tourna rapidement le dos pour masquer son état.

-« On ferait bien de retourner vers le campement ou le saru va finir par réveiller les morts en hurlant comme ça ! » Dit le blond d'une voix calme dissimulant à peine la douceur du ton employé. Il s'apprêtait à rejoindre les autres quand le demi-yokai, qui venait de s'allumer une cigarette, le retint par l'épaule et obligea le bonze à lui faire face.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent dans les yeux quelques secondes. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé, mais sans prévenir, Gojyo rapprocha sa tête de celle de Sanzo et lui souffla au visage la fumée qu'il venait d'inhaler tout en lui lançant un regard aguicheur. Les paupières du blond clignèrent plusieurs fois pour apaiser ses yeux subitement agressés par le nuage nocif, pendant que le roux s'éloignait de lui.

-« On peut savoir pourquoi t'as fait ça, kappa ? » Hurla pratiquement un Sanzo mécontent. Gojyo ne se retourna pas et continua sa marche, se contentant de hausser les épaules de manière nonchalante et de répondre d'une voix chaude :

-« Vas savoir…ça veut peut-être dire quelque chose… » _Si ça c'est pas de la drague, je ne m'appelle pas Sha Gojyo ! …Pour ma vie, j'espère qu'il n'apprendra jamais ce que j'ai voulu insinuer…Et puis merde, c'est que blague…non ? Quoiqu'il en soit, si la prochaine fois tu continues à me défier comme tu le fais, je te jure que je t'embrasse à pleine bouche !_ Il sourit. _Je suis sûr qu'alors tu abandonneras la partie et que tu reconnaîtras enfin que je n'ai pas que de la tchach !_ Il fronça alors les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi il aimait et voulait autant pousser le moine jusqu'à ses limites…

**……………**

La matinée était très avancée et la bande à Sanzo roulait déjà depuis des heures en direction de l'ouest, évidemment. Les deux à l'arrière de la jeep se chamaillaient comme toujours, et le conducteur arborait un sourire charmant en faisant une énième remarque sur l'ambiance festive habituelle…comme toujours. Cependant, le moine n'avait pas l'envie de sortir son baffeur pour ramener à la discipline les deux gamins excités.

En fait, l'idée ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit, celui-ci déjà préoccupé par une pensée qui ne l'avait pas quittée depuis la veille. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce que lui avait dit le métis après lui avoir délibérément enfumé le visage. « _Vas savoir…ça veut peut-être dire quelque chose_… » Cette phrase passait et repassait dans sa tête sans lui laisser le moindre instant de répit. _Est-ce que ça pourrait vraiment vouloir dire quelque chose ? Et si oui, quoi ? _Songea-t-il.

Il donna un coup d'oeil à son rétroviseur et s'aperçut que l'homme à qui il était en train de penser le dévisageait avec un sourire qu'il qualifia lui-même aisément de suspect. Puis, il détourna vivement les yeux lorsqu'il vit ce même homme lui faire un furtif clin d'œil. Il sentit ses pommettes chauffer légèrement_. T'ch, kappa pervers ! T'es tellement tordu par moment que je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir ce que tu as voulu insinuer_... Il soupira.

-« On arrivera quand au prochain village, Hakkaï ? » Demanda le bonze d'une voix qui ne cachait pas son impatience.

-« Et bien, je dirais en fin d'après-midi, si bien-sûr nous ne rencontrons pas une bande de yokai ! » Lui répondit le chauffeur jovialement.

-« Sanzoooo…j'ai… »

BAFFE !

-« Urusaï ! Je n'ai pas de bouffe sur moi et tu as fini toutes les provisions ce matin bakkasaru ! »

-« Mais Sanzo, je vais mourir de faim ! »

-« Et bien meurs ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre ! »

-« Tu ferais mieux de ne plus la ramener, saru. Tu ne vois pas que le grand Sanzo Sama est de mauvaise humeur…Il doit y avoir quelque chose qui le turlupine ! » Se moqua le demi-sang en fixant le blond. Celui-ci se retourna et lui lança un regard noir… qu'il abandonna vite. Il reprit sa position initiale sur son siège et ferma les paupières essayant de se couper du monde vainement.

-« T'ch ! » Il lança sa réplique qui clôturait toutes les conversations. Il voulait se vider l'esprit. Il commençait à en avoir plus que marre du petit manège de Gojyo. Ce crétin ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait subir au bonze, ou le comprenait-il que trop bien ? Décidément, Sanzo ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser.

L'attitude ambiguë du demi-yokai envers lui le fatiguait. Il ne savait pas sur quel pied danser et les doutes le submergeaient. _Tous les signes que tu m'envoies…Est-ce pour me faire comprendre à ta manière que tu as des sentiments pour moi ? Et si je me trompais ? Et si tu faisais tout ça rien que pour t'amuser… comment me verrais-tu si je_… Il secoua franchement la tête comme pour empêcher sa pensée de continuer_. Non, je ne pourrai jamais…_

-« Ca va Sanzo ? » Hakkaï l'interrompit avec un ton concerné.

-« …C'est rien. » Répondit l'interrogé de sa voix grave et basse. Et la jeep continua sa route…

**……………**

Comme prévu, ils arrivèrent à destination alors que le soleil déclinait visiblement. Dès qu'ils posèrent le pied à terre, ils se mirent à la recherche d'une auberge qu'ils trouvèrent facilement. Ils réservèrent deux chambres et l'hôtesse leur indiqua que le dîner serait servi 2 heures plus tard. Gojyo et Goku profitèrent du temps qui leur était donné pour visiter le village, pendant qu' hakkaï et Sanzo préférèrent monter dans une des chambres pour discuter du trajet qu'ils allaient suivre le lendemain.

Après s'être mis d'accord avec le conducteur, le moine s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et prit une cigarette, qu'il alluma sans plus attendre. Il examinait l'ancien humain curieusement. Celui-ci, qui s'était assis sur l'un des deux lits de la pièce et qui caressait le petit dragon blanc installé sur ses genoux, s'en aperçut.

-« Tu veux me dire quelque chose, Sanzo ? » Interrogea Hakkaï de façon suspicieuse. Le blond le considéra un moment, puis sans rien dire, se leva pour s'approcher de lui_. Peut-être qu'il sait lui. Après tout, il est son meilleur ami, non ?_ Sur cette pensée, il aspira une bouffée de fumée puis se baissa légèrement pour la souffler lentement sur le visage de son compagnon.

Il fut stupéfait par la réaction du brun. Non pas à cause des faibles toussotements dus au tabac, mais parce-que sa tête était devenue subitement plus rouge qu'une tomate et qu'il regardait le bonze avec des yeux qui semblaient troublés…non, le terme exact était choqués ! Ne supportant plus le silence de mort qui régnait à présent dans la pièce et le malaise évident d'Hakkaï qui déglutissait difficilement, il prit la parole :

-« Et bien quoi ? »

-« …Tu…tu me fais une blague, c'est…c'est bien cela, Sanzo ? » Articula péniblement l'homme au monocle.

-« De quoi tu parles ? » La voix du blond montrait qu'il était agacé.

-« Tu as fait cela sans vouloir faire de sous-entendu, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« …Arrêtes de parler par énigme ! »

-« Donc, tu ne sais pas ce que cela veut dire… » Hakkaï se sentit soulagé et se permit d'expirer longuement quand il comprit que le prêtre ne connaissait pas la signification de son propre geste.

-« … » Sanzo attendait que le brun continue.

-« Je te conseille de ne plus faire ça si tu n'en connais pas le sens. »

-« Ne joues pas les mamans avec moi, et dis-moi plutôt ce que cela veut dire, puisque tu as l'air de le savoir ! » S'impatienta le moine.

-« C'est un truc de dragueur… » Le ton employé par l'ancien humain montrait que celui-ci ne voulait pas aller plus loin dans l'explication. Cependant, le regard exigeant et borné du blond lui fit comprendre qu'il ne pouvait y échapper. « Et bien…en fait…Gojyo m'a expliqué un jour qu'il faisait cela aux femmes qu'il séduisait pour leur faire comprendre qu'il aimerait apprendre à les connaître plus en détail sous une couverture… »

Hakkaï s'empêcha de sourire en remarquant la gêne incontestable de Sanzo quand celui-ci sembla réaliser l'erreur innocente qu'il venait de faire. Mais le conducteur soupçonna le moine de cacher quelque chose de plus important. Ce petit malentendu ne justifiait pas le fait que Sanzo s'était mis à frissonner faiblement, que son visage paraissait en feu, et pour couronner le tout, il avait laissé échapper de ses doigts sa cigarette qui était négligemment tombée au sol. Le bonze, après une minute pendant laquelle il semblait s'être déconnecté du monde, finit par balbutier quelques mots incertains :

-« Je…je suis désolé, Hakkaï…je n'avais pas l'intention d'insinuer…enfin…et merde ! »

-« Ne t'en fais pas ! Je me doutais bien que tu n'étais pas du genre à agir de la sorte. Tu peux maintenant m'expliquer pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

-« …C'est…c'est…J'ai vu un gars dans la rue le faire…et je me demandais…enfin…. » Le blond était réellement perturbé et avait besoin de réfléchir.

-« Sanzo…Tout va bien ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette… »

-« Non…ce n'est rien… J'ai juste besoin de prendre un peu l'air… » Le brun suivit avec des yeux inquiets l'homme qui sortait, puis ramassa la cigarette toujours fumante pour l'écraser dans le cendrier posé sur la table de nuit.

-« Non, je dois sûrement m'inquiéter pour rien. Sanzo est probablement très fatigué et cela lui met les nerfs à fleur de peau. Une bonne nuit de sommeil…voilà ce dont il a besoin ! » Après s'être rassuré, Hakkaï s'allongea sur un lit, appréciant le calme ambiant.

**…**

De son côté, le bonze poussé par une profonde envie de mettre ses pensées au clair, était descendu dans le petit jardin de l'hôtel et avait trouvé refuge sous un énorme chêne sur lequel il s'adossait. Les traits de son visage étaient tirés par la nervosité qui le possédait. Il devait se reprendre. Il inspira d'un coup l'air tiède qui l'entourait jusqu'à sentir ses poumons se bloquer, puis il expira fortement essayant de se libérer du poids qui envahissait son être tout entier.

Cela ne lui apporta pas le réconfort qu'il espérait. Il avait besoin d'autre chose. Il avait besoin d'une bonne dose de nicotine… Après avoir fumé cinq cigarettes d'affilée, il décida que cela suffisait. Se sentant plus calme, il se mit à réfléchir intensément. Il se remémorait les événements des dernières semaines. Plus précisément, les moments passés seul en compagnie du demi-sang.

Il analysait chaque geste et parole que ce dernier avait fait en sa présence et recollait petit à petit les morceaux. Connaissant le tempérament taquin du métis, ses doutes envers lui étaient trop importants jusqu'à présent pour qu'il ose faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait le mettre dans une situation embarrassante. Cependant, la dernière insinuation silencieuse du roux n'était de son point de vue que trop parlante, et il la prit comme un pas vers lui.

_Il n'aurait pas osé faire ça s'il ne le pensait pas… Je ne peux quand même pas me tromper à ce point !_ Il décida que non, et permit à son visage d'accueillir un léger sourire. _Tu ne rends vraiment pas les choses faciles, kappa ! Mais je vais te donner ta réponse_… Il posa sa tête contre l'écorce sombre et leva les yeux au ciel qui s'obscurcissait peu à peu. Il attendit ainsi jusqu'au dîner.

**…**

Pendant le repas, Gojyo se sentait bizarrement délaissé. Sanzo ne lui avait pas adressé un seul regard depuis qu'il les avait rejoint à table. Devait-il s'en inquiéter ? Il tenta alors d'attirer son attention en se disputant une fois de plus avec Goku, mais le moine paraissait fermement décidé à rester étrangement calme et ne gaspilla pas son énergie à les rappeler à l'ordre. Après s'être rassasiés, les quatre jeunes hommes prirent la direction des escaliers afin de se rendre dans leurs chambres.

-« Tenez, voilà votre clé à toi et Goku ! » Hakkaï tendit l'objet à Gojyo, mais quand celui-ci alla pour le prendre, il fut devancé par une main plus rapide.

-« Non Hakkaï… Goku et toi dormez dans la même chambre. » La voix du bonze s'éleva de manière décidée, faisant comprendre aux trois autres qu'il n'y avait pas de discussion possible. Ceux-ci se regardèrent tour à tour, incrédules. D'habitude, lorsque le blond devait partager sa chambre avec une autre personne, c'était avec l'ancien humain et seulement lui, prétextant qu'il ne supportait pas d'entendre les ronflements incessants du yokai et pour le métis, c'était selon ses dires une question de non-affinité.

-« Tu es sûr Sanzo… Je veux dire… » Hakkaï cherchait à comprendre cette décision pour le moins inattendue, mais le moine le coupa sèchement.

-« J'en ai marre de ton regard accusateur à chaque fois que je m'allume une clope ! Comme Gojyo fume, il n'y a pas de problème ! »

-« Attendez un peu là ! Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Il n'y pas moyen que je dorme dans la même chambre que le bonze corrompu ! » S'exclama vivement le demi-sang, pris par une légère panique qu'il ne sut expliquer sur le moment.

-« Et bien, si ça te déplait tant que ça, tu peux toujours dormir dehors, erokappa ! » Répliqua d'un ton sec Sanzo, essayant de masquer le fait qu'il avait été blessé par la remarque du roux. Refusant d'en débattre plus longtemps, il prit la direction de sa chambre.

-« Au moins Sanzo ne ronfle pas, Gojyo. » Dit calmement Hakkaï en donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule du métis. Ce dernier ne dit rien et regarda simplement ses deux compagnons avancer et rentrer dans leur propre chambre. Il longea ensuite incroyablement lentement le couloir pour atteindre la sienne…et celle de Sanzo.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte. _Mais pourquoi je suis aussi nerveux tout d'un coup moi !_ Il secoua la tête pour se dire à lui-même qu'il était stupide. _Après tout, c'est vrai que plus d'une fois Hakkaï m'a dit que l'odeur du tabac le dérangeait…De plus, qui voudrait dormir avec un singe qui fait plus de bruit en dormant que lorsqu'il est réveillé !_ A nouveau sûr de lui, il franchit la porte et la referma derrière lui.

**…**

Pour ne pas changer, Sanzo était assis à la fenêtre, un pied posé sur le rebord et une jambe pendante dans le vide. Il contemplait le ciel dégagé, et ne se retourna pas lorsqu'il entendit Gojyo marcher dans la pièce. Ce dernier l'observa un instant. Il s'émerveilla à la couleur argentée que donnait la lumière diffusée par la lune aux cheveux du bonze. Cette même lumière, rendait le blanc de sa robe éclatant.

Le métis se demandait s'il n'était pas en train d'être victime d'une hallucination. Le moine renvoyait tellement de lumière qu'il semblait irréel. _C'est sûr, on pourrait facilement se méprendre et le prendre pour un ange tout droit tombé du ciel… Si bien entendu, il n'ouvrait pas à chaque fois la bouche pour proférer des menaces dignes des entrailles de la terre_.

Il s'intéressa ensuite à ce qu'offrait la chambre. Elle était de taille moyenne. Il y avait deux lits prêts de la fenêtre et disposés chacun contre un mur opposé. A côté de la porte, se tenait également une commode sur laquelle une lampe de style ancien reposait. Il tourna la tête dans le sens opposé et s'aperçut qu'il y avait une autre porte donnant sur la salle de bain.

Comme Sanzo avait l'air de faire comme s'il n'existait pas, il décida d'aller prendre une bonne douche chaude pour se détendre. Il prit tout son temps. Ce soir, il n'avait aucune envie d'embêter le prêtre, sachant que s'il allait trop loin, il se trouverait obligé de dormir à la belle étoile. Il sortit une bonne demi-heure plus tard, une serviette enroulée dans ses cheveux.

Il s'assit sur son lit, le dos collé au mur et les jambes repliées de façon à supporter ses avants-bras. Il nota discrètement que le blond se levait pour aller se laver à son tour, toujours sans le moindre mot. Gojyo prit son paquet de Hi-lite et chercha des yeux le briquet qu'il avait laissé sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il avait disparu.

Il fouilla ses poches et fut déçu de les trouver vides. Il décida d'attendre le bonze étant sûr que celui-ci l'avait embarqué avec lui. Il ne patienta qu'une quinzaine de minutes avant d'entendre le loquet de la porte de la salle de bain se déverrouiller. Il se mit à grincer des dents, s'apprêtant à accuser une fois de plus le moine d'être le pire des égoïstes, quand il eut subitement le souffle coupé par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Il savait que Sanzo était sexy, mais là franchement, aucun mot n'aurait pu le décrire à ce moment précis sans tomber dans la vulgarité. Le blond n'était vêtu que d'une simple serviette blanche entourant soigneusement sa taille. Le reste de son corps était entièrement découvert, donnant à voir une peau laiteuse pareille à une poupée de porcelaine sous la luminosité de l'astre de nuit.

Hypnotisé, Le métis observait les muscles fins et parfaitement dessinés qui paraissaient danser avec grâce et souplesse alors que Sanzo traversait la pièce pour s'adosser au mur, faisant pratiquement face au demi-sang. Celui-ci était à présent captivé par les cheveux encore ruisselants du fantasme ambulant.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrir légèrement pendant qu'il contemplait les gouttes d'eau qui s'échappaient de la pointe des cheveux trempés, atterrissaient sur les épaules, les clavicules ou encore le cou du moine, pour continuer leur course sur le torse, les abdominaux et enfin le ventre pâles où elles mouraient, absorbées par le tissu éponge, ne laissant de leur trace que de fines courbes humides qu'elles avaient formé durant leur parcours en jouant avec les formes du corps sculpté digne d' une statue grecque.

C'était la première fois que Gojyo voyait Sanzo de la sorte, et il était complètement subjugué par sa beauté, ne se rendant même pas compte que ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté le corps dénudé depuis que celui-ci était entré dans la pièce.

Le bonze attrapa le paquet de Marlboro qui était resté sur la commode et en extirpa une cigarette ainsi que le briquet du métis qu'il avait simplement glissé à l'intérieur. Il leva les yeux en direction de l'homme assis sur le lit et remarqua que celui-ci tenait entre ses doigts une cigarette qui réclamait du feu. Il alluma la sienne et tendit le briquet comme pour le désigner.

-« C'est ça que tu cherches ? » Demanda Sanzo d'une voix basse et calme. La question fit sortir le roux de sa rêverie, mais il n'osa pas parler, sachant que sa voix trahirait sa nervosité. Il se contenta de faire un signe de la main pour faire comprendre à l'autre homme de lui envoyer. La réponse à son action le troubla quelque peu.

-« Si tu venais plutôt le chercher… » Suggéra le moine avec un très léger sourire aux lèvres. Gojyo ne se démonta pas et abandonna son lit pour se placer à quelques centimètres à peine d'un Sanzo dont le corps dévêtu et humide diffusait une douce et envoûtante odeur de savon. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il savait qu'il devait s'éloigner.

Il tenta de prendre le briquet de la main de Sanzo, mais celle-ci plus rapide, lui entoura vivement le poignet, l'avertissant de ne pas s'échapper. A ce geste, le métis écarquilla ses yeux de sang et les leva dans les améthystes demandant une explication. Il les trouva anormalement sombres et ce n'était sûrement pas qu'à cause du peu de clarté de la chambre.

Agrippant toujours le poignet du demi-sang, le blond aspira une bouffer de tabac, et comme son ami lui avait fait la veille, il la souffla avec patience sur son visage. Gojyo sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps. Ses yeux interrogeaient plus attentivement ceux du bonze, qui semblaient s'obscurcir d'avantage. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'ils essayaient de lui dire, ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas.

Les deux hommes restèrent tel quel durant un long moment, comme s'ils attendaient de voir ce qui allait se passer. Tout à coup, Le roux émit un sourire machiavélique. _Ca y est, je comprends enfin ! Tu veux me rendre la monnaie de ma pièce… Tu es bien trop fier pour me concéder une seule victoire ! Cependant, je suis plus têtu que tu sembles le croire, et comme tu ne me laisses plus vraiment le choix_…

Il mit en action le reste de sa pensée. Il appuya ses mains sur les épaules du prêtre afin de le plaquer contre le mur et pressa brutalement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il retira sa tête quelques secondes après avec un sourire victorieux en voyant les grands yeux ronds que lui faisait le moine. Il se dit qu'il valait mieux partir maintenant avant de se retrouver avec une tranche de gruyère à la place d'une tête.

Il voulut se retourner, mais le bonze l'en empêcha en recouvrant prudemment d'une main la joue, la mâchoire et le cou du métis, le bout de ses doigts venant chatouiller sa nuque. Puis, sans que Gojyo n'eut le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, le blond rapprocha leurs deux visages et effleura de ses lèvres incertaines celles du demi-sang, l'invitant ainsi à l'embrasser de nouveau.

Le roux, sans voix, attendit un instant pour essayer de se concentrer sur ce qui arrivait, mais quand il remarqua les yeux violets à demi-clos et la chaleur que dégageaient les joues habituellement pâles de Sanzo, il se sentit défaillir et ses lèvres trouvèrent doucement leur chemin sur les autres, les caressant gentiment, puis plus fermement.

Il eut alors l'envie d'approfondir le baiser et demanda silencieusement au blond d'ouvrir sa bouche en passant lentement sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de ce dernier. Son cerveau n'eut pas le temps d'enregistrer la réponse, que déjà la langue humide et chaude de Sanzo se trouvait dans sa bouche, glissant sur l'autre en l'explorant.

Leurs deux langues entamèrent une longue et sensuelle danse, se cherchant, s'attrapant, se mêlant, et c'est exactement au moment précis où il réceptionna à l'intérieur de sa bouche, un long, désespéré, presque implorant gémissement que laissa échapper le blond, que Gojyo perdit totalement pied avec la réalité, permettant à son inconscient et à ses émotions depuis trop longtemps refoulés de se libérer enfin.

Le résultat ne fut pas décevant ! Son corps soudainement affamé voulait exprimer avec ferveur tout ce que le demi-yokai cachait profondément au fond de lui, tout ce qu'il ne pouvait mettre en mots face à l'intensité des sentiments qui le submergeaient, tout ce qu'il niait vainement et qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Cette sensation de pure satisfaction en se trouvant dans les bras du moine était incommensurable. S'il ne pensait plus avec sa tête, son corps pensait pour lui. Sa bouche avait quitté celle de l'autre pour s'attaquer au lobe de l'oreille du blond, le tirant avec attention en le prenant entre ses dents, puis elle s'intéressa au cou du moine qui dès le premier toucher s'offrit entièrement à elle alors que celui-ci renversait sa tête en arrière.

La bouche du demi-sang comprit la demande implicite et se mit à étirer avec ardeur la peau sensible, pour ensuite passer la langue dessus afin de se faire pardonner par cette même peau devenue rouge sous l'agression dont elle était victime. Dans le même temps, ses mains qui caressaient les épaules claires, s'aventuraient maintenant dans le dos du blond, voulant apprendre à connaître son corps dans les moindres détails.

Elles descendirent jusqu'aux reins de Sanzo où elle stoppèrent leur course, prévenues par la serviette blanche. Ses mains glissèrent alors sur l'épiderme qui se réchauffait peu à peu jusqu'à ce que ses bras viennent entourer avec force la taille du moine pour le serrer contre son propre corps dont l'appétit semblait s'accroître à chaque seconde.

De son côté, Sanzo ne pouvait plus empêcher son corps de trembler d'excitation mais également de peur. Son inexpérience dans le domaine le rendait nerveux. Il voulait ce qui arrivait. Il avait choisi l'homme aux yeux de sang depuis un moment déjà. Cependant, une petite voix dans sa tête qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire taire, le torturait inlassablement.

Elle se moquait de lui en lui disant qu'il ne serait pas à la hauteur face à une personne dont les activités sexuelles étaient comme une seconde nature. Mais Sanzo n'était pas de ceux qui abandonnent et voulait relever le défi. Après tout, c'est bien lui qui était toujours prêt à jurer que rien ni personne ne l'effrayait.

Il se concentra intensément pour balayer cette voix ennuyeuse et prit son courage à deux mains. C'était le cas de le dire, puisque celles-ci, qui étaient restées dans le cou et les longs cheveux carmins, se placèrent sur le torse brûlant de Gojyo, exposé par la chemise entrouverte que celui-ci portait. Au travers de sa paume, le blond pouvait sentir le cœur hystérique du métis qui battait à tout rompre.

Il s'aperçut alors que sa propre poitrine était dans le même état et que leurs deux respirations étaient bruyantes et profondes. Il se dit que le roux devait également ressentir l'immense bien être dont lui-même était sujet au contact de leurs deux corps.

Timidement, il prit la liberté de laisser glisser ses doigts sous le tissu qui devenait encombrant, caressant la peau mate jusqu'aux épaules pour redescendre ensuite sur les longs bras musclés, permettant ainsi au vêtement de tomber au sol. Il avait observé de nombreuses fois l'anatomie du demi-sang en se disant qu'il avait vraiment un corps de rêve, et pouvoir enfin le toucher était un réel délice.

Il s'aperçut que ses cheveux mouillés humidifiaient la clavicule et l'épaule du métis, de telle sorte qu'une goutte d'eau s'était formée et roula sur le torse brun et fier avant de ralentir sur un téton, où elle attendait de tomber. La tentation était trop forte. D'un geste pressé, Sanzo attrapa l'eau juste avant qu'elle ne puisse s'échapper et pressa le téton entre ses lèvres assoiffées, ce qui fit naître un son étrange entre la jouissance et la plainte en provenance du fond de la gorge de Gojyo.

Il sentit soudainement une main large et moite écarter habilement l'unique linge qui couvrait sa nudité pour finalement agripper fermement ses fesses. Une autre main vint se placer sur sa hanche et s'aventura jusqu'au haut de sa cuisse afin de desserrer suffisamment sa serviette pour que celle-ci atterrisse sur le planché après avoir glissé sur les jambes du moine.

Son corps complètement dénudé à présent, était entièrement à la merci du métis et accueillait ses caresses passionnées. Les mains enflammées de désir qui parcouraient sa peau frissonnante, lui enlevaient peu à peu toute pensée cohérente, telle une drogue puissante dont on ne peut s'affliger.

Ses sens semblaient disfonctionner, ne lui faisant part plus que du plaisir qui l'envahissait. Il ne sentait plus, tout ce qu'il faisait maintenant était ressentir, et bientôt il n'entendait plus les gémissements que tous deux essayaient de retenir sans réelle conviction. L'intérieure de sa tête était si blanc, qu'il ne fit pas attention qu'il était dirigé contre le bord d'un lit, puis étendu subtilement dessus, grâce à l'aide de bras et de mains expertes.

Il retrouva le contrôle de ses pensées quand il sentit un poids lourd qui répartissait sa charge avec attention sur tout son corps. C'était le corps de Gojyo. Il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais le métis l'en empêcha en venant seller ses lèvres avec les siennes dans un baiser langoureux. Il repartit aussi vite qu'il en était sorti dans un monde de plaisirs charnels où les corps s'expriment bien mieux que les mots.

Cela faisait un bon moment maintenant que le roux ne réfléchissait plus. Il était dans un état second pour ne pas dire inconscient de ce qu'il faisait. Ses pulsions le dominaient complètement et il goûtait avec fougue la peau douce et parfumée qui s'offrait à lui de plein gré, tel un animal sauvage s'apprêtant à dévorer sa proie qui n'a plus la force de lutter.

Tout en continuant sur le corps qui s'abandonnait à lui ses caresses, qui devenaient massages sous l'impatience grandissante qui commandait son être, il enfouit son nez dans le creux du cou du blond afin d'inhaler profondément le parfum indescriptible et pourtant enivrant qui émanait de la peau de lait.

Caché sous les odeurs de savon et de tabac, il pouvait reconnaître celle qui était propre au moine. C'était une odeur familière et réconfortante. Il n'était plus lui-même, et incapable de se concentrer, il continuait de laisser parler son corps. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines et il pressait vigoureusement son corps en feu contre celui de Sanzo dont les tremblements incontrôlés persistaient.

Machinalement, il entoura de ses bras puissants le corps du prêtre et commença à se frotter lentement mais toujours avec force contre lui, comme pour le rassurer et lui dire que tout allait bien se passer. Il en profita pour écarter suffisamment les cuisses du moine et placer son bassin soigneusement entre.

Cette position suggestive qui n'avait pas été refusée, accrut d'avantage l'excitation évidente du corps de Gojyo qui demandait toujours plus. Ses hanches, habituées à se retrouver dans une telle situation, se mirent à rouler d'elles-mêmes contre celles dévêtues du blond en un ballai rythmé par des pressions fermes et profondes et des relâchements tendres et patients.

Cette action lui parut intoxicante. Il ne savait plus comment respirer. Il suffoquait. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il gémissait maintenant sans la moindre retenue. Très vite, il sentit des mains encore hésitantes atteindre sa taille et des doigts maladroits tenter de déboutonner son jean…

C'est alors que le roux croisa pour la première fois depuis le début de leur ébats, le regard de Sanzo. Il se pétrifia brutalement, stoppant par la même occasion les mouvements de son bassin. Il regarda plus attentivement les pupilles complètement dilatées du bonze et toutes ses pensées lui furent rendues en un instant.

Son corps tout entier se tendit et se mit à frissonner violemment sous le choc de la révélation dont il était le témoin. _Ce n'était pas un jeu…_ Il venait de comprendre que les yeux noirs dans lesquels il était plongé, reflétaient tout simplement le désir intense de Sanzo envers lui et que le blond, depuis tout ce temps, ne jouait pas avec lui mais essayait de lui envoyer des signes.

_C'est impossible, comment j'ai pu être aveugle à ce point !_ Il prit enfin conscience que l'homme blotti dans ses bras était totalement nu et que lui-même n'était pas loin de l'être. _Est-ce vraiment ce que je veux ? Bien sûr, mon corps ne me tromperait jamais de la sorte._ Il ferma les yeux, espérant que cela lui permettrait d'échapper à l'effrayante réalité.

Il s'était menti depuis tellement longtemps, qu'il était arrivé à se persuader que tous ses gestes envers le moine n'étaient que plaisanterie innocente_. Mais quel con je fais, il n'y avait rien d'innocent dans tout ça ! Sans m'en rendre compte j'essayais de t'attirer à moi… Mais alors pourquoi agir ainsi ?_

Il pouvait entendre à présent ses dents s'entrechoquer. _Oh non… Ne me dites pas que…_ Il n'osa même pas penser le reste de sa phrase tant une émotion douloureuse l'enveloppait. Mais il savait enfin qu'en vérité, il était tombé profondément amoureux de Sanzo, et qu'il avait nié ce fait, incapable de faire face à ce sentiment inconnu qui, il le savait, pouvait le briser.

Tout à coup, il sentit une main se glisser dans ses cheveux pour les caresser. Cette même main agrippa sa nuque afin de rapprocher les visages des deux hommes jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent nez à nez. Gojyo rouvrit les paupières et il ne put expliquer pourquoi, mais cette fois il paniqua totalement lorsqu'il rencontra de nouveau les yeux du blond. Celui-ci voulu l'embrasser pour l'inciter à continuer. Cependant la réponse qui suivit l'immobilisa instantanément.

-« Non… » Dit doucement le demi-sang d'une voix qui trahissait un désarroi certain. Sur ce, il se releva rapidement, enfila sa chemise qui était restée au sol, se chaussa et sortit de la chambre sans donner le moindre regard à l'homme nu et figé sur le lit, dont le teint était soudainement devenu pâle, très pâle, trop pâle…

**POV Sanzo :**

J'ai la nausée…Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? Gojyo est …parti ? J'ai froid, terriblement froid… J'arrive à peine à sentir mes mains qui machinalement remontent les draps pour couvrir mon corps nu laissé à l'abandon, et qui est sujet à de violentes secousses nerveuses. Je veux me cacher, non, disparaître complètement et ne plus réfléchir…

Si je me mets à penser maintenant aux raisons qui font que je me retrouve ici seul, délaissé après avoir finalement osé montrer et donner de mon affection, je sais que je ne pourrais contenir la peine et l'humiliation que je ressens en ce moment… Tout ça est sûrement un mauvais cauchemar et je ne vais pas tarder à me réveiller…

Pitié, que quelqu'un m'aide, pour la sauvegarde de ma santé morale ! Oh non,…je dois sans doute être tombé bien bas, pour que j'en vienne à appeler au secours. Arrêtes ! … Ne penses plus ! Tu le peux ! Tu le peux ! Tu le peux… Tu le peux ?

NON, c'est plus fort que moi ! J'enrage ! J' ENRAGE ! Je sors du lit brutalement et assigne de puissants coups de point au mur de béton jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soit maculé par le fluide vital d'un rouge sombre qui s'échappe de ma peau déchiquetée. Je ne m'arrête pas. J'ai besoin de sentir la douleur physique pour atténuer l'insupportable qui s'empare de mon âme.

Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais ? Ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais… L'évidence de la réalité me glace sur place et mes mains ne se déchaînent plus sur le mur ensanglanté. Les doigts de ma main droite sont devenus bleus. Mes os ont du se briser…comme mon cœur. Si tu ne ressentais rien pour moi, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé me ridiculiser de la sorte ?

Je sens un liquide transparent envahir mes yeux et ma vision se trouble peu à peu. Non, pas question ! Pas question que je pleure pour un connard pareil ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de jouer avec moi comme ça ? Une larme court sur ma joue sans que je puisse l'en empêcher. C'était donc ça ! Pour toi tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu.

Une deuxième larme vient trouver la première sur le bout de mon menton. Tu n'as jamais eu le moindre sentiment envers moi… non, la vérité c'est que tu me détestes au point de me faire tomber dans tes bras pour ensuite m'humilier devant toi. Personne ne m'a jamais aimé, excepté mon maître peut-être, alors pourquoi le ferais-tu, toi ?

Je peux à présent boire l'eau salée qui se déverse en quantité, recouvrant mon visage tout entier. Je m'en moque, de toute façon je ne peux rien y faire. La blessure invisible que tu m'as faite est indescriptible. J'ai mal… Les chaînes que tu as patiemment enroulées autour de mon cœur se resserrent au point qu'il pourrait s'arrêter de battre à tout moment. Je m'effondre de nouveau sur le lit où nous étions tous deux enlacés quelques instants plus tôt. Je peux encore respirer ton odeur enivrante.

Tu peux être fier de toi ! Tu as gagné mon cœur que tu ne désires même pas, Sha Gojyo.

**Fin POV Sanzo**

Le lendemain matin, Gojyo était introuvable…

**……………**

Cela faisait deux jours que le prêtre, l'ancien humain et le jeune yokai étaient partis à la recherche du demi-sang. Ils étaient retournés dans le précédent village où ils s'étaient arrêtés quelques jours plus tôt, se disant que sans moyen de transport, le métis ne pouvait être allé plus loin. La soirée était très avancée et ils décidèrent de poursuivre leur recherche en inspectant les bars.

Ils savaient que leur ami aimait les fréquenter. Ils n'y avait que deux bars dans le village, par conséquent ils seraient vite fixés. C'est en entrant dans le premier qu'ils aperçurent le roux, au fond de l'établissement, accoudé au comptoir et leur montrant le dos. Goku voulut courir dans sa direction mais il fut stoppé par un bras ferme recouvert d'un long tissu blanc.

-« Je vais aller lui parler…seul. » Le sérieux dans la voix de Sanzo interpella ses deux compagnons à ses côtés.

-« Mais Sanzo, nous ne savons pas pourquoi il est parti et je pense que notre présence peut aider. » Fit remarquer calmement Hakkaï.

-« Je vous dis que je m'en occupe ! Maintenant, rentrez à l'auberge et ne m'attendez pas ! Il sera de nouveau du voyage dès demain matin. » Annonça le blond légèrement irrité. Les deux autres lui lancèrent un regard perplexe mais n'insistèrent pas et décidèrent de faire confiance au bonze.

Ils sortirent en silence du bar pratiquement vide et laissèrent Sanzo gérer la situation. Celui-ci attendit un petit moment, essayant de fixer ses pensées et de ralentir les battements de son cœur qui tambourinaient contre sa poitrine depuis qu'il avait retrouvé le roux. Il inspira profondément et d'un pas décidé, se dirigea vers l'homme aux cheveux carmins.

-« Une bière ! » Ordonna le moine au barman tout en s 'asseyant sur le tabouret qui se trouvait juste à côté de celui du métis. Le ton et le timbre de la voix si bien connus qui venait de se faire entendre, fit brutalement lever la tête de Gojyo dont le nez était resté depuis un bon moment plongé dans sa choppe.

Il se tourna très lentement en direction de l'homme qui venait de passer commande, comme s'il redoutait qu'il soit bien celui qu'il pensait. Et c'était effectivement le cas. Son visage bronzé perdit d'un coup son joli teint et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent considérablement.

-« Sanzo ? … C'est bien toi ? » Demanda dans un souffle le demi-sang d'une voix basse et incertaine.

-« A moins que tu aies des visions… » Répondit simplement le bonze en s'intéressant à son verre déposé devant lui. De très longues minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun des deux hommes n'osèrent prendre la parole, attendant, non, espérant que l'autre l'engage. Mais bientôt, le silence oppressant qui régnait devenait insupportable pour le blond qui décida de le briser.

-« L'alcool dans l'autre village n'était pas assez bon pour toi pour que tu reviennes ici ? » Ironisa-t-il sans croiser le regard de Gojyo par peur de trahir son mal être. Ce dernier était conscient qu'il devait dire quelque chose, peut-être s'expliquer même, mais après ce qu'il avait fait, il se sentait honteux comme jamais. Que pouvait-il bien lui dire ? Qu'il était le pire des imbéciles ? Sanzo devait l'avoir compris… Peu importait, il devait au moins s'excuser pour avoir laissé le moine nu comme un ver sans le moindre mot.

-« San…Sanzo, … Pour l'autre soir… » Commença-t-il avec une voix hésitante qui fut immédiatement interrompue par le prêtre, qui ne voulait pour rien au monde revenir sur cet événement plus que déplaisant, pour ne pas dire traumatisant.

-« Oublies-ça ! Ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie qui a mal tourné ! Pas la peine de s'éterniser dessus ! »

-« Quoi ? Mais enfin… » Le roux était pour le moins surpris et voulut protester, cependant le blond le coupa à nouveau.

-« Nous reprenons la route demain de bonne heure ! Si tu penses avoir assez bu, vas te coucher ! Avec le danger grandissant qui nous menace en approchant de notre destination, tes forces sont loin d'être superflues ! » Continua Sanzo fermement. Puis il ajouta sur un ton moins agressif : «De plus, tu manques déjà aux deux autres. Ils ont besoin de toi… »

-« Et toi… Tu as besoin de moi ? » A la question pleine de sous-entendus du roux, le blond sentit ses mains se mettre à trembler. Il vida son verre d'un trait et se leva, voulant de toute évidence quitter les lieux. Ce qu'il fit, mais pas avant d'avoir répondu au métis.

-« Je n'ai besoin de personne… » Gojyo resta un instant sans bouger. Le ton solennel qu'avait tenté d' utiliser le moine, n'était pas du tout convaincant et n'était pas arrivé à cacher le désespoir évident dans ces quelques mots. Une fois de plus, le demi-sang avait cru entendre : « J'ai besoin de toi ! » _Ne le laisses pas partir, ne le laisses pas partir !_ Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il jeta sa monnaie sur le comptoir, s'éclipsa promptement de l'endroit dans lequel il avait passé des heures à se lamenter, et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le put derrière la silhouette blanche déjà loin.

Les rues étaient désertes en cette heure tardive et Sanzo avait déjà atteint la porte d'entrée de l'auberge qu'il avait réservé dans l'après-midi, quand il fut agrippé par le poignet.

-« Pardonnes-moi ! Je t'en supplie ! » Le moine se retourna et contempla le métis qui était tombé à ses genoux essayant de reprendre son souffle. Il rencontra alors ses yeux de sang, et resta sans voix face à l'émotion que ceux-ci dévoilaient. Il ne comprenait décidément plus rien. Pourquoi Gojyo se tenait à genoux devant lui et le suppliait ? Cela n'avait pas de sens ! Cela avait-il un sens ? Il n'osa pas faire un geste.

Le demi-sang se rendit compte à la rigidité de l'homme qu'il n'avait pas lâché, que celui-ci était troublé et qu'il ne savait plus quoi penser de son comportement paradoxal. Tout ceci avait duré depuis trop longtemps. Il devait ici et maintenant dire à Sanzo ce qu'il avait vraiment sur le cœur. Il devait enfin se montrer honnête envers lui.

-« Sanzo, je… Par où commencer ?… J'ai été stupide… C'est vrai que jusqu'à l'autre soir, je croyais m'amuser avec toi. Je crois que je voulais, oui je voulais essayer de contrôler l'emprise que tu avais sur moi. Ce jeu débile que j'ai moi-même mis en œuvre n'était qu'un moyen de me rassurer… De me persuader que je n'éprouvais rien pour toi, que j'étais capable de me trouver près de toi sans perdre la raison… Peut-être même qu'inconsciemment je voulais te tester afin de savoir si j'avais une chance que tu t'intéresses à moi. Et ce soir là quand je t'ai regardé dans les yeux, j'ai compris que tout ce que j'avais fait depuis le début, était de me mentir à moi-même.

-« Si tu ne jouais pas avec moi, alors pourquoi es-tu parti comme un voleur ? » Le blond n'était pas sûr de bien comprendre ce que le roux lui racontait. Surtout, il ne voulait pas se tromper encore une fois. Si jamais il s'était trompé.

-« Je pense que je n'avais jamais osé espérer que tu répondes à mon attente, et lorsque tu l'as fait, je n'y étais pas préparé… et tu peux ne pas me croire, mais j'ai complètement paniqué quand la réalité concernant mes sentiments pour toi m'a explosé au visage telle une bombe à retardement, réduisant à l'état de poussière toutes les défenses de mon âme. »

-« Que veux-tu dire exactement ? » Le cœur du moine palpitait à l'espoir que peut-être le métis lui dirait ce qu'il souhaitait entendre depuis des semaines. Gojyo, toujours en position de soumission, entoura la taille fine de Sanzo avec des bras possessifs et colla son visage contre le ventre de ce dernier qui ne se débâtit pas.

-« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'étais terriblement perturbé et j'avais besoin de mettre mes pensées au clair. Mais maintenant je sais, Sanzo. Je sais que je n'étais qu'un fou de ne vouloir voir la vérité en face… La vérité…c'est que je suis effectivement un fou,…un fou qui était prêt à faire n'importe quoi afin que tu le remarques,… un fou, esclave de son amour pour toi. Oui Sanzo, je suis fou de toi, et toi seul peut décider de mon bonheur ou de mon malheur. »

Le moine se sentit tomber à cette impressionnante et touchante déclaration. Il était soulagé que le roux le tienne fermement car il savait que ses jambes l'auraient abandonné sur le moment. Il ne disait toujours rien et observa Gojyo qui se mit debout jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve nez à nez avec le bond, tout en resserrant son emprise sur la taille et le dos de celui-ci. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, et se caressèrent quand le demi-sang chuchota de sa voix encore tremblante d'émotion :

-« Je t'aime, Sanzo. » Ces trois petits mots suffirent pour faire succomber le blond. Il n'eut plus que le choix de se laisser porter par le roux, alors qu'il sentait ses forces l'abandonner. Il sut ensuite que la forteresse auparavant inexpugnable que représentait son cœur, et qu'il avait bâti méticuleusement année après année, s'effondrait littéralement lorsque Gojyo l'entraîna dans un baiser passionné pour lui prouver qu'il ne mentait pas.

Ils se séparèrent uniquement lorsqu'ils sentirent qu'ils asphyxiaient et qu'ils devaient à tout prix reprendre de l'air. Ils restèrent front contre front, reprenant patiemment leur souffle. Le métis voulut alors s'assurer que le moine l'avait entendu et compris.

-« Dis quelque chose… Je t'en prie… »

-« Je croyais que tu me détestais… » Avoua Sanzo en ouvrant ses yeux améthystes émus, qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermé, pour les plonger dans les rubis de Gojyo.

-« Si je pouvais te détester, ce serait sûrement pour t'aimer autant. » Répondit franchement le demi-sang tout en caressant les fins cheveux dorés qui tombaient sur la nuque du prêtre. Sanzo ne dit rien. Seulement, maintenant qu'il était passé aux aveux, le roux espérait que le blond en fasse autant. Il prit le visage de ce dernier entre ses larges mains qui se voulaient rassurantes.

-« Sanzo… j'ai besoin de savoir qu'elle est la nature de tes sentiments pour moi. Est-ce juste un désir, une envie, ou bien… est-ce autre chose ? » Le bonze se mit à rougir fortement et demandait à tourner la tête, mais les puissantes mains mates l'en défendaient. Il ne pouvait éviter de répondre. D'une voix gênée il dit faiblement :

-« Disons que j'ai besoin de toi. »

-« Et… ? » Gojyo n'allait pas se contenter de cette vague déclaration qui pouvait vouloir dire tout et rien à la fois. Sanzo, qui n'était pas très doué pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait par des mots, rendit le baiser passionné que l'autre homme lui avait volé un peu plus tôt. Puis, il dit fermement :

-« Je tiens à toi et je veux que tu restes près de moi ! Et ci cela ne te suffit pas, alors vas au diable ! » Gojyo éclata de rire à ces paroles plus qu'expressives. C'était du Sanzo tout craché !

-« Ca me suffit, beau blond ! »

-« Maintenant, on va se coucher. Je t'ai dit tout à l'heure qu'on partirait tôt demain matin ! » Commanda le moine en passant la porte pour entrer dans le hall de l'auberge. Cependant, le métis avait une autre chose plus alléchante en tête. Tout en marchant, il passa son bras autour du cou du moine et lui offrit un sourire séduisant et malicieux à la fois.

-« Ah ça non ! Je ne te laisserai pas dormir avant de t'avoir montré comment je sais me faire pardonner… » Suite à l'allusion de Gojyo, les joues de Sanzo étaient à présent d'une franche couleur écarlate. Cependant, le demi-sang venait de lui tendre une perche à laquelle il se devait de répondre, avec un certain plaisir d'ailleurs :

-« Ah…Et il faut que je t'attache cette fois pour éviter que tu fuis de nouveau ? » Le bonze était rancunier et ne se priva pas pour le faire savoir. _C'est bas !_ Pensa le métis. Toutefois, il savait que le blond avait une très bonne raison de lui en vouloir et préféra prendre la remarque au second degré alors qu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre de celui-ci qui l' ouvrit sans plus attendre. Et alors qu'ils pénétraient tous deux dans la pièce, Gojyo répliqua finalement avec une voix brûlante de désir:

-« Ma foi, c'est une idée qui mérite attention … » Avec ses mots, il captura une nouvelle fois les lèvres du moine, prenant son temps pour apprécier leur goût. Ce dernier, bien que nerveux à l'idée de l'immense pas qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir, ne put s'empêcher de sourire discrètement sur les lèvres du demi-sang, reconnaissant la répartie non-tempérée de l'homme. Et alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière eux, il lâcha d'un air amusé :

-« T'ch, …Pervers ! »

The end.

* * *

Lexique ( S'il y a encore besoin de préciser la signification de ces quelques mots…) 

-erokappa : kappa pervers

-bakka saru : con de singe

-urusai : fermes-la!

-yokai : monstre


End file.
